Breaking Borders
by Kelekona8
Summary: Based on the movie Beyond Borders with my own twists. I'm just going to see where this goes.


All of my friends will tell you I am crazy for doing this, getting myself into another story when I really shouldn't, because I sure as hell don't have the time. But I just finished watching Beyond Borders and I just had to write this. (Gives muse annoyed look.) Anywho. After I finished it I went looking for fan fiction and only found one, which surprised me to no end. While I was looking I found a site that talked about the movie and had quotes from it and there was this one quote that had kinda intrigued me during the movie and when I saw it again this popped into my head. Rating, at the moment, is due to language, we will have to see what comes up as this goes on. I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyond Borders, nor am I making any money from this story.

88888888888888

**Breaking Borders**

88888888888888

"_If I could live this life again, I would never leave you for a second."_

88888888888888

Nick Callahan stood outside in the snow watching his daughter through the window.

His daughter.

He could no more believe it now than when he had first received Sarah's letter. They had a daughter, and her name is Anna. The little girl had no idea that he was her father, though. He had assured Sarah that it was alright not to tell her, neither of them wanted Anna to become confused or upset. He wasn't even sure if Henry even knew, though he had the feeling that the man most likely had his suspicions, but after Sarah had caught him with that woman he wasn't about to go pointing fingers.

He watched the tiny dark haired little girl's fingers slowly stumbled across the piano. Nick had the feeling that he was seeing what Sarah would have looked like as a child. His heart ached over the loss of the woman he loved, and for the dream lost. More than anything he longed to be able to see his daughter, to hold her, to be the one to read to her at night, to give her a kiss good night, to be the one she called "Daddy"; he longed to have been the one who married her mother, and that it was him she fell asleep with every night in reality and not just their dreams and hearts.

"She's a beautiful child."

Nick's head whipped to the side, in the direction of the voice that had snapped him from his thoughts.

Standing next to him was a young woman with longer-than-shoulder-length blond hair, that was loosely held back in a claw; there were long bangs that fell into her blue eyes. Freckles adorned most of her face. She was staring at Anna too.

"It must be very hard for you, Dr. Callahan, to see you little girl calling another man 'Daddy' and knowing that if you want any part of her life you will have to talk to him or fight him through the courts."

Nick stared at her for a moment. "Who the fuck are you?"

She finally turned to him. "Is there _any_ sentence that comes out of your mouth that doesn't have 'fuck' in it?"

He gave her an "Are you shitting me?" look.

"You know what? Dumb question, I don't know why I even asked that; it's not even why I am here."

Nick narrowed his eyes. "And why the hell are you here?"

Her gaze returned to Anna. "If you had the chance to truly be her father, would you take it?"

"What are you talking about?"

She looked at him again. "You once told Sarah Jordan that if you could live this life again, you would never leave her for a second."

Nick frowned. "How do you know that?"

She waved a hand dismissively. "Inconsequential. My question is did you mean it?"

He looked away. "It doesn't matter. Sarah is dead."

She rolled her eyes heavenward. "Please humor me. Let's say, hypothetically speaking, if you were given the chance to live at least part of your life again and you found her, would you ever leave her?"

"What –"

"Please just answer the question. Would you?" Some frustration had entered her voice.

He looked at her, debating whether to answer her, or to just walk away; the fact was he didn't even know why he was still even talking to her. Finally he sighed. "Never."

She nodded. "And if you were given such a chance would you take it?"

"Yes." He didn't even hesitate.

The corners of her lips hinted at the faintest of smiles. "Are you absolutely positive?"

His face showed not the slightest sign of amusement. "Yes."

She grinned at him and, turning, started to walk away. "Enjoy your life, Dr. Callahan."

Nick frowned; he opened his mouth.

"I would be watching your daughter if I were you, Dr. Callahan. It will be a while before you get to see her again."

His scowl deepened and he looked back at the window, where Anna was still playing the piano; he glanced back at the woman, but she was gone. Part of him wanted to go looking for the strange woman, and to ask her what exactly she was talking about, but a stronger part of him wanted to continue to watch Anna, so he obeyed.

Anna carefully picked her way over the song her mother had played so many years ago in Ethiopia.

The past and the present seemed to almost blur together, flowing into each other. At first Nick thought it was just a trick of his mind, but when he tried to shake it off it did not even less and instead continued to grow.

Anna began to fade from his vision; a bright, white light consumed his vision.

The cold was replaced with nearly scorching heat.

There was a muffled voice; he couldn't tell what they were saying.

"…ck?"

The voice was becoming clearer and the whiteness was fading.

"Nick."

He couldn't yet tell if the voice was male or female.

"Nick."

It sounded male.

"Hey, Nick."

Another voice, this one also male.

"Nick, you ok?"

A female voice; it sounded familiar.

"Nick."

A hand on his arm accompanied the calm female voice.

The whiteness vanished.

And Nick Callahan found himself face to face with his past.

88888888888888

Yes, I am playing the sci-fi/supernatural twist. Hopefully it won't be too cliché.

Please let me know if you are interested in me continuing this.


End file.
